The present invention relates to a user interface for a digital video apparatus, and in particular, a user interface for a digital video apparatus capable of restricting playback of stored video and audio information in response to program related information, such as parental control ratings, included with the video and audio information.
Video signal processing systems that utilize storage media having digitally compressed video and audio information recorded thereon can give the user a vast number of options for controlling playback of a video title stored on such a media. One such system that is gaining rapid popularity comprises a video disc player adapted to process information stored in accordance with the digital video disc (DVD) specification. The information on a DVD formatted disc is recorded as discrete packets of data, in accordance with the applicable video and audio data compression standards, wherein designated packets carry data associated with various data streams, such as alternative video angles, audio tracks, subpicture streams, etc. A video disc player reading a DVD formatted disc may be controlled to display certain packets of data and skip over others. A single disc may allow playback of multiple camera angles, story endings, scenes according to a ratings content, etc. Using this capability, the DVD system can be used to prevent unauthorized access to information on a particular disc as well as seamlessly provide multiple variations of a video title in accordance with user commands.
One useful application of the restricted access and seamless branching feature of the DVD system relates to parental control of material that can be played from a designated disc player. Typically, a DVD player allows the user to select a parental control rating, usually varying from 1 to 8 wherein 1 is the least restrictive and 8 is the most restrictive. This user selected parental rating is used to establish a control condition of the system that automatically restricts the playback of discs, video titles on a disc, or scenes in a video title using that disc player based on the parental rating authored on the disc or video title. Such parental ratings generally correspond to the movie rating of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA).
During disc playback, the DVD player compares the user selected parental rating against the parental rating assigned to the disc or video title and only allows playback of the disc, video title or certain scenes from the video title if the user selected parental rating equals or exceeds the parental rating of the disc or video title. In the case of multiple playback sequences, the DVD player follows the playback sequence having a parental rating that corresponds to the user selected parental rating.
Ordinarily, a user must call up and navigate through the disc player""s set up menu to select or change the user selected parental rating. Once selected, the user selected parental rating applies to all the discs played back using that disc player.
However, the parental control feature described above is not effective when the disc, or a video title on the disc, or a portion of a program or information on a storage medium does not have a parental rating associated with it. In such a case, a disc player will usually playback the contents of the disc, or video title set, without any parental ratings restriction. However, under some circumstances a user may wish to restrict access to an unrated video disc, or certain video titles on the disc, or a particular portion of a disc, for example personally recorded discs or video titles. The present invention recognizes that it is desirable to provide a user interface, method and apparatus which allows a user to apply a lockout feature with respect to an unrated disc or video title or portion of information stored on a storage medium to restrict access to the contents of the unrated information.
In accordance with the present invention, a user interface, method and apparatus is provided which permits a user to establish a system lock condition in a disc player with respect to unrated discs or video titles or portions of stored information thereby preventing that disc player from playing unrated discs or video titles or programs or portions of stored information. The system provides the user with an opportunity to dynamically override the system lock condition to unlock the player so that the disc player can playback a selected unrated disc or video title or portion of stored information. In one mode of operation, the system automatically reestablishes the system lock condition relocking the player for unrated information after completing playback of the selected unrated disc, video title, or portion of the stored information. In another mode of operation, the player remains unlocked following completion of playback of the unrated information.